Fear Of Losing A Friend
by WiggleMeUlwaz
Summary: Noodle is ill, nightmares from the other band mates scare them will the gorillaz end....and is it there fault?
1. Sick

It was a normal everyday in Kong Russell was eating numerous amounts of food, Murdoc was moaning in the living room and smoking fag after fag. 2d was lying down singing Dirty Harry and noodle was feeling a bit unwell but didn't want to cause any off them any bother. Noodle noticed there was more anger between Murdoc and 2d they tried to avoid each other all day. She walked into the living room wandering what was up with Murdoc.

"Are you okay Murdoc-san" she mumbled looking very worried.

"Huh…why would there be any think wrong noodle luv" he replied wandering why anyone would bother to care less about him.

"Erm…well I guessed you and 2d-san had a fight, there seems to be a lot of tension between you 2" she answered.

"Yeh luv ya right we had a bit of a fight, before our concert in Manchester." He groaned.

"Why don't we try and sort it out then?" she said giggling. But by that time 2d was by the door listening to the conversation. He decided he couldn't just stay next to the door so he decided to walk in.

"hey noodle you alright?" he asked. She nodded looking up at Murdoc. 2d sat down a distance away from Murdoc. There was complete silence for a while until 2d burst out

"Why do you act like a idiot some times" 2d blurted looking half relieved and half upset. Noodle stared at 2d wandering whether to say some think or just stay silent.

"Do you think I like being this way, getting drunk and acting like a bastard" he shouted. Noodle then coughed but no one really noticed.

"Your so pathetic using all those stupid words to get out of how useless you are" 2d shouted not really realises what he was saying (he was a little hung over from the other night)

"What is up with ya 2d" Murdoc shouted wandering where 2d's common sense had gone.

"Why do you think you're the best in our band" 2d shouted even loader grabbing Murdoc by the collar. But for some reason Murdoc wasn't going to react, he knew noodle was watching looking scared than ever.

"Ya scaring noodle" Murdoc shouted, "Have some common sense she is right next to you."

She tried to stand up feeling a bit wobbly and her temperature had risen badly. "2-d…. san please st…oo…ppp" she slurred as she fell to the ground, clutching her chest and then fainting.


	2. Fear

Murdoc and 2d both just stared from about a few seconds. 2d dropping murdoc like an old rag doll. "What's up with her?" Murdoc shouted. Looking at Noodle with tears in his eyes. 2d just couldn't believe what was happening she was so happy this morning now this. "Don't just stand there like an idiot do some think" he shouted trying to get some attention. Then picking noodle from of the floor, then putting his hand on her forehead. "She does have a temperature" murdoc mumbled looking worried. "But I'm no doctor am I?" he chuckled. "Maybe she has a cold or some think" 2d replied. Murdoc just nodded, still looking worried and moving his hand from her forehead. "I'm going to take her to her room" Murdoc said, starting to walk upstairs. 2d then sat the sofa, thinking had he upset her that much she had got ill, did she have a fever? Or was she just doing it so Murdoc and him would stop fighting? Either way he just burst in to tears, knowing he had messed up bad, putting his hands in his face. Murdoc laid noodle onto her bed and decided to sit with her for a while, to see if she was all right. About 10 minutes past and she stirred a little and then opened her eyes and sat bolt up right. "Are you alright!" Murdoc asked looking worried. Noodle realised she must have fainted. "I'll be fine, im sorry about that im not sure what happened really…" she mumbled looking a little ashamed and staring at the floor. "It's not your fault…we should look after you more" Murdoc said, hugging noodle, "just get some rest, I'll be back up to check on you later." She nodded her head and turned the other side, knowing she didn't feel right. Murdoc walked out, and back down stairs into the living room to see 2d crying. 2d perked up his head to see Murdoc their "Is she alright" 2d asked looking worried. "She doesn't look it, but she says she's alright we'll just have to keep an eye on her" he replied looking worried as well and sat down on the floor.

Murdoc and 2d just sat down not talking and could hear noodle coughing over and over again. Murdoc got up and walked into the kitchen

"Where do you think you going?" 2d asked.

"I'm going to go get a lemsip for noodle" he replied as her grabbed it and walked upstairs. 2d didn't reply. He walked into noodle's room holding the mug with the lemsip in his hand, slightly spilling it on the way. Handing it to noodle,

"here you go luv" he said.

"Thank you" she replied, taking it off Murdoc and holding it in her hands for a moment.

"You don't look to good," Murdoc said looking worried.

She sipped some of the lemsip, dropping the mug onto the floor and clutching her stomach tightly and shutting her eyes tightly.

"Noodle, what's the matter" Murdoc shouted.

"i….c.a…n…'…t…b..r..e..a….t….h….t…..o….m…u..c..h….p….a…i..n…i…n…m..y….c…..h….e…..s…….t" noodle whispered trying to talk, then lying down, trying to breath.

"Im going to go get 2d" Murdoc shouted, running out down stairs. "2D, NOODLE NEEDS HELP NOW" he shouted.

2d didn't waste any time getting up and running upstairs, and sat next to noodle, running his hands through her hair. Noodle still struggling to breath and coughing.

"She needs to go to hospital this isn't right" 2d said, picking her up slowly.

Murdoc nodded "we'll take the Winnebago" he added.

Running down stairs and grabbing his keys, with 2d behind him with noodle in his arms. Then running outside to the Winnebago, Murdoc got into the driver seat and 2d put noodle down in the back and sat next to her.

"Make sure you hold tight" Murdoc said with a fiery look in his eye. 2d looked a little scared as he hugged noodle tightly. Noodle still clutching her chest, and trying to take deep breathes. As Murdoc started up the Winnebago and started whizzing past all the cars. 2d still making sure that noodle doesn't get knocked about, noodle coughing over and over trying not to scream. Murdoc then stopping and then hitting an ambulance car, which wasn't in use (luckily). As a glass fell of the side nearly hitting noodle on the head. 2d getting up and picking up noodle slowly, as she coughed, holding her chest looking like she was in a lot of pain. "Keep breathing okay noodle, your going to be okay" 2d said trying to reassure her but also made him feel a lot better as well. She didn't respond, wishing the pain would just stop. Thoughts kept rushing through 2d's head will she be okay?…..


	3. Responsibilty

2d ran into the hospital with noodle in his arms tightly, she was crying in pain, it was killing him to see her like this, Murdoc was following just behind, they got to reception quickly, pushing past everyone there, they didn't care, they couldn't lose noodle even if it meant having to get security or people staring it didn't matter, only getting her better did.

The receptionist looked at the blue haired zombie-like singer, he was breathing deeply from the amount of running. "She needs help now, she can't breath help her please!" he said almost yelling at the girl she jumped slightly but took noodle of him and took her into another room, where doctors and other people followed, Murdoc and 2d could see from the room she was in pain, the doctor injected something into her arm to stop the pain and knock her out, 2d was getting upset, was this happening because he yelled at her, he started crying silently.

Murdoc looked at 2d and slapped him across the face hard "crying isn't helping face ache, she'll be okay, 2d stopped crying and wiped the tears away, Murdoc was right crying wasn't going to help the situation it wouldn't change the fact noodle was seriously ill and she had to be taken to hospital.

Murdoc at down on a chair near her room and 2d sat down next to him, 2d's thoughts were all bad ones, what if she dies…no! I can't think that, noodle is my sister, I can't lose her, I always said I would look after her, what did I miss, she must have been sick for a while, why didn't any of us notice, why…if she dies it's my fault she is part of responsibility and I didn't look after her!

Murdoc looked at 2d and sighed he knew what he was thinking "dullard…I know what your thinking…we should have seen this…it might not have got this bad" 2d looked up at Murdoc he did get it, that was exactly what was going through his mind. Murdoc closed his eyes, he felt bad, for all the times she had looked after him and 2d if they were ill the first time she gets ill they weren't there for her.

-------------------------------------------------Few Hours Later----------------------------------

2d couldn't stop thinking the same thoughts over and over again and so Murdoc did as well, why had they been so blind?

But before the thoughts went any further, some doctors came out of noodle's room and walked off down the hall, another doctor came up to Murdoc and 2d "im afraid…. she is in a bad way…she's fallen into a coma, she had a bad chest infection and it has started spreading…she needs to stay in hospital…you may see her if you like."

2d's eyes widened, why hadn't he noticed she was sick, he might be losing her now, why! Tears fell down 2d's face heavily. Murdoc placed a hand on his shoulder "come on…she wouldn't want you to be like that, she is a strong girl…she will be fine" Murdoc said, walking into noodle's room.

2d followed, he looked at noodle, she had many wires in her body and a heart monitor on, she looked really pale. 2d just wished this wouldn't have happened, he should have noticed, the one time she needs medical help, they were too late. He sat down and watched then suddenly, noodle's heart started to fail….


	4. Never Let Go

2d's eyes widened with dear "NO! Noodle! Don't please!" he shouted. Murdoc ran out the room to get some help from the doctors to restore her heart.

When the doctors came they pushed 2d and Murdoc out the room, 2d broke down and fell to his knees, the tears wouldn't stop "I can't lose my little sister…" he whispered, noodle and everyone else in the band were his family he couldn't lose any of them, no matter how annoying Murdoc was sometimes.

Murdoc sighed and patted 2d's shoulder "she'll be okay…if you believe she will…if you doubt it she wont…" 2d nodded and prayed to something out there in the world that she would be okay.

A few hours later. They had managed to get noodle back to normal, but she was full of drugs to get her back to normal. She was getting better, 2d ran into the room when he was aloud and hugged noodle lightly "h-hello…2-2d s-san." 2d put a finger on her lips "don't talk lov'" and he kept hugging her.

A doctor walked in "she'll be alright now…but you should look after her more, there are a lot of symptoms for it…if this happens again it could be counted as neglect…" noodle shook her head "I-its n-not…t-there…f-fault…" she said, coughing weakly and hugging back into 2d.

2d nodded and so did Murdoc, they thought the same thing, they would never let this happen again not if they had anything to do about it they were true friends together and they couldn't bear to lose anyone.

2d woke up, he rubbed his eyes, it had all been a dream, he breathed deeply he took it as a warning….

Always

Watch

Your

Friends

Because

One

Day,

They

Might

Just

Slip

Away…

From

Your

Mistakes

Of

Not

Watching

Them.

2d walked up to noodle and hugged her. He would never let her go, she was his sister and family stick together.


End file.
